Secrets of Imil
by Zaurak
Summary: Many thousands of years ago, a powerful empire ruled almost all of Weyward; it’s borders stretching from Tundaria to far into the northern wild lands of the Prox. Now, someone wants to see that empire reborn.
1. Welcome to Imil

Chapter 1:

Welcome to Imil

It was mid-March. In most places the first signs of spring were beginning to show in the return of birds, bright daffodils, and delicate, green sprouts and buds, but not in Imil. Only a barely perceived thawing of the ice and snow was any sign of the quick approach of the Vernal Equinox. This winter like weather was exactly the reason the eight Adepts were currently spending a week in Imil. For you see, saving the world and rebuilding an entire town takes a lot out of you. Thus, the heroes were spending a well-deserved rest sledding, ice-skating, and snowball fighting.

It was after a day filled with such activities that our story begins. The eight members of the Golden Sun crew (Kraden had been left behind in New Vale) were basking contentedly in the warm glow of a merry fire. Their present abode was the mayor's spacious two-story house. The mayor had, quite kindly, offered the town's beloved former healer and friends the use of his home and hearth; moving himself and his family to the inn instead. For once, sleeping arrangements weren't completely awkward as the house had four bedrooms; Felix and Jenna being the only boy/girl pair forced to double up.

The Adepts were scattered comfortably around the main room, their pleasant, and for the most part mundane, conversations broken by the occasional shout of laughter (normally Garet's) and no one seemed to be in much of hurry to get to bed in spite of the late hour. Ivan was in the process of relating a humorous story when a loud knock echoed the room. Curious, Garet rose from the large group eagerly listening to Ivan. With a yawn, he opened the door and through the dark doorway tumbled a small, mousy looking boy of roughly the age of ten.

"Whoa there," yelled Garet as the little miscreant, as Garet later came to call him, catapulted in. Everyone watched in amazement (and no little amusement) as much the larger of the two was knocked down and proceeded to stumble backwards in a bumbling manner, tripping over a green ottoman and landing precisely on top of a hapless, flailing Ivan; who had just reached the climax of his tale of bizarre events.

The boy gasped, and threw his hands over his mouth as the group roared in laughter upon seeing Garet and Ivan's predicament. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" he yelped, his large hazel eyes growing wider in his pale, drawn face.

"It's alright," remarked Felix casually, brushing long bangs from his eyes, as he helped untangle the luckless Adepts, "Garet does oafish things like that all the time." His joke was met with chuckles from everyone except a fuming Garet, a semi-conscious Ivan, and the boy, who still looked uncertain.

"Felix is right. Don't worry about it Sam," advised Mia warmly, who, living in Imil all her life, of course knew the boy's name. She stood up and ushered the boy in inside, sitting him on top of the ottoman that Garet had just stumbled over "Now, how can we help you?" she asked patiently.

"Well," the boy, Sam, took his cap off deferentially and began twisting it nervously with his hands, "It's Mum and Pop, they've taken ill. Can you help them? Everyone says you're the best healer in Imil ever." He looked up at Mia with pleading, puppy dog eyes.

Before a now blushing Mia could answer, Isaac broke in, scratching his golden head and diverting his attention from a rather animated chat with Piers, "Did you already ask the new cleric; the one who took Mia's place when she left? Or what about the Hermes spring, did they drink the water from that?"

Sam nodded unhappily and continued to fidget, "I did, ask the healer I mean. But he said it was beyond his skill and the water didn't work so well. Well, I mean, it worked at first, but then they started acting funny and got sick again. So my sister, that's Emily, heard you were in town and bade me to go fetch Miss Mia. He said she could heal them right well.."

The blue haired Mercury Adept (Mia, not Piers) smiled kindly and knelt down onto the mayor's thick, plush carpet (that had undoubtedly been bought with the taxpayer's money. Stupid, corrupt politicians!) Now on eye level with the boy, she replied, "I'd be glad to cure your parents Sam. If they are very sick, we can go now."

The Mercury water didn't work? I have to see this, she thought.

"You can't go now!" blurted out Garet, his clothes in all manners of disarray from finally managing to separate himself from poor Ivan. "It's late," he cried. "You'll get lost for sure!"

"Garet's right, " agreed Isaac calmly. He paused, considering the vast implications and possible consequences of what he had said before continuing, "But if you do decide to go, at least take me with you. You never know what's out there."

Jenna, who had so far been watching the goings on quietly with Sheba decided it was time to butt in, "Well if Isaac goes, I go too!" She stared around defensively, but everyone wisely decided not to meet her eyes.

Mia drew herself up to her full height, (which wasn't very tall, but I digress), and looked them all in the face. "I am an Adept of the Clan of Mercury. I have lived my entire life in Imil, healing its people and guarding its lighthouse. I believe I shall be more than sufficient for the task ahead and capable of defending myself should the need arise. Or do you doubt me?" The other Adepts shrank back, duly chastened, now trying to avoid the eyes of two females.

" Very well then," Mia continued, now serene, "Sam and I will be going now."

There were a few quiet murmurs of dissent, especially from the over-protective male crowd, but no one tried to stop her again. Not so quietly, however, Jenna wondered what had gotten into Mia.

Choosing to pay no mind to the Mars Adept Jenna's last comment, Mia turned to leave with a slight smile of victory on her face. It wasn't that she disliked the others; it was just nice to have a little alone time from them every once in awhile. All she needed was a chance to get her thought in order every now and then. Added to that simple wish was the fact that ever since she was Sam's age she had been out at all hours, healing people. She liked the idea of doing things as she done them before she had met the all too outspoken Garet. And Isaac and Ivan, she added as a mental afterthought.

"Wait Mia!" a voice called from behind her.

Mia froze with a slight, unheard sigh and Sam groaned, impatient to have his parents healed. It was Garet; he placed a hand on Mia's shoulder and turned her to face him. "I-er…"he stuttered, his cheek bones tinged a faint pink and his composure momentarily lost, "Well, I thought that since that since it's, well, you know, all cold and dark outside you might want to take one of my djinn. Just in case." he added hastily; his normal, goofy smile replacing his previous, un-Garet like uncertainty.

The girl stared at the auburn haired boy through slightly narrowed eyes; trying to discern an ulterior motive, such as a lack of confidence in her abilities, before answering calmly, "Yes Garet, that would be helpful. Thank you very much, it's very…err.. thoughtful."

Garet blushed again, a little harder this time, "You're welcome Mia."

The two quickly traded the djinn Fizz and Forge; which was unusual as the Adepts were normally loath to the idea of even momentarily giving up their first. Giving her friend a quick hug and once again thanking him for his, well… extremely un-Garet like thoughtfulness, Sam and Mia set off. However, a sudden thought entered the blue clad

Mia's mind, causing her to look over her shoulder and shout, "By the way, tell the others not to expect me back until noon tomorrow. Sam's family lives pretty far out of town, and I'll probably end up spending the night with them."

Garet waved in acknowledgement and continued to watch the pair until the surrounding darkness enveloped them completely. When he could no longer see even the smallest trace of either, he banged the door shut and turned to pass the evening with the rest of his friends.

Unbeknownst to Garet and Mia, however, Isaac had sat watching their exchange with an odd look on his face. Odd thoughts raced after one another in his mind,; ringing harder in his head the more he tried to brush them off. Suddenly wary, he shook his head, trying to clear it of all the half formed emotions that seemed to cling like cobwebs in his mind. Jenna, too had watched the Mars and Mercury Adepts talk, but her eyes had also been studying Isaac intently as he stared at Mia. She had no trouble deciphering her own thoughts, or Isaac's for that matter. A brief look of glowing anger and jealousy flashed across her face, causing all near her to shrink back in sudden overwhelming fear.

Jenna, they thought, was about to go on the warpath.

What the Adepts were even more unaware of was a still figure, hidden in the shadow of the Mercury Lighthouse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mia shivered with cold as she strolled out of Sam's house. What had been a rather uneventful walk had culminated in the successful, and surprisingly easy, healing of his parents' ailments. Although she doubted she would have been able to heal them so easily before her travels.

However, despite the easy fix, something else about the disease was tickling the back of her mind. It had been clever, if diseases could be such things, and deceptive, hiding behind a network of smaller diseases. What was particularly disgruntling was that she had never seen this particular disease before. The symptoms of the illness had been flu like, but it didn't _feel _like the fluEvery sickness she had ever healed, any wound she had ever cured, just felt different to her, and this had felt wrong. Most diseases came about from natural, organic means, but this had been different. The sixth sense supplied by her Psynergy, had told her that this particular strain had just felt wrong. It wasn't quite the bitter feeling created by poison, but… the disease was _definitely man-made _the logical voice in her mind whispered shrewdly.

A frown marred her otherwise idyllic face. But that's impossible, she thought. No one has the technology to actually create a disease! Neither can it be done with Psynergy. _Don't be so sure of that,_ nagged the persistent voice. _You've always been too good to explore the darker sides of Psynergy._

"And I plan to keep it that way," she vowed solemnly, but there was something else she had sensed that was ringing alarm bells in her head; a blackness hidden deep far in the minds of the patients. She had sensed some unnatural evil festering, just briefly before it was gone. Mia couldn't shake the feeling that she hadn't managed to get rid of all the disease when the brain was such a closed book to her, "That's Ivan and Sheba's realm…"

"Excuse me Miss Mia? Did you say something?"

Mia started in surprise and stared downward. It was the boy Sam, _how long has he been standing there_, she wondered. "Oh, it was nothing. I was just, uh…talking to myself. That's all."

Sam nodded, "No matter ma'am. I just came back to inquire whethers you were coming back inside soon. Mum says it cold outside and now that she's better she wants to fix you up some hot chocolate and have you spend the night.

Mia considered the boy's offer. It was true that she had told Garet she would more than likely sleep here, but since it hadn't taken as long as she had anticipated, she figured she would be able to make it back before dawn even began to light up the far horizon. She stared upward at the sky; the stars were covered by a thick blanket of low hanging clouds.

A blizzard in March was not all together unheard of she reminded herself as she stood indecisively on Sam's doorstep. Perhaps it would be wise to stay the night with them….but, no. Mia shook her head If a blizzard did hit, she would be stranded here for who knew how long. Besides, if worse came to worse, she knew how to survive in such stormy weather.

"No, that's alright," Mia told him. "Your mother needs to be rest up and shouldn't be up this late making hot chocolate for me. I think Ill be taking my leave now. I'm sure I'll make it back before it starts to snow."

Sam looked doubtful, but shrugged, "If you're sure…"

Mia nodded decisively and grabbed her pack of supplies. "I am."

"Well, good-bye then Miss Mia, and thank you. I don't know what me and Emily would do had something happened to our folks.

A familiar feeling of warmth and compassion spread throughout Mia's body; this was the only payment she ever allowed herself to receive, and it was more than enough. "You're welcome Sam, more than welcome."

Oh how I've missed this, she thought as she made her way down the chilled path back to Imil.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"She's late," growled Garet for the sixth time. His body was rigid as he paced back and forth; it was a quarter to one.

"Relax," Piers told the younger (much younger) man, "She's probably just snowed in. Besides, she grew up here, she knows how to survive. Plus, she's a Mercury Adept, we're well suited to the cold."

"Piers is right you know." piped in Sheba as she and Ivan closely examined the dull blade on her ice skate.

"Yeah," muttered Isaac, who had been staring into space as if the far distance could reveal to him the secrets of life, "But if she's not back soon, I'm going out to look for her."

"Me too!" chimed Garet and Jenna immediately.

"No Jenna, you should stay," admonished Felix, staring angrily at a certain yellow-haired boy. Felix was unwilling to go trek through the snow or have his sister leave his sight.

"I'll come, though," offered Ivan, who was nervously trying to avoid making eye contact with a jealous looking Earth Adept.

"No, you won't," Sheba informed him.

"I-I won't?" stuttered Ivan; flinching as Felix sent him a particularly menacing glower.

Taking advantage of her brother's absence of mind, Jenna slipped outside. With the flush of victory sweeping through her, she decided to wait for Isaac and Garet to come out as well.

"No," said Sheba decisively, "You," she jabbed Ivan in the chest, "need to stay with us and help me fix my ice skates. Besides, Felix, Piers, and I could use the company."

Piers shrugged in response and Felix opened his mouth to say something to an opposite effect, but was silenced by a withering glare from Sheba, "Ivan stays!"

"Well, if that's settled, then Garet, Jenna, and I are going to search for Mia," stated Isaac; taking command as usual.

Except for an indignant snort from Felix, no one had any more arguments, and the trio set off; leaving the unlikely quartet of Ivan, Felix, Sheba and Piers behind.

"Why didn't you let me go?" asked Ivan curiously, soon after the others had left.

"Yeah," demanded Felix, "Why didn't you let the little runt go?"

Ivan let out a muffled shout of dismay.

Sheba breathed a long, deep sigh, and held her hands up as if entreating the Gods, "Are all men this dense?" she pondered, more to herself than anyone else.

"I-uh-well," stammered Ivan, trying to find a suitably witty and devastating response.

"Never mind that," Sheba snapped crossly, "it was a rhetorical question. As to why I didn't let Ivan go, isn't it obvious?"

"No," Piers answered flatly, ruffling his blue hair slightly. The other two nodded their agreement.

"Well, if I must spell it out for you…" Sheba began a long winded, and slightly overblown, lecture on the romantic feelings and entanglements of the small group of four (which the author chooses not present to you, dear reader, as it might spoil things and would take too long), finishing with, "As you can see, things are very complicated, it's like some lame, real-life soap opera. And, since, none of us like any of them _that_ way, we would just be outside interference because this gives them a perfect opportunity to straighten things out. That's why I couldn't let Ivan go." A misty look briefly traipsed across Sheba's face, "The whole thing's kind of romantic actually. Any questions?"

The three males stared at her, partially dumbfounded until Piers spoke, "Soap opera… What in Weyard is a soap opera?"

Sheba ignored him. "Any _relevant_ questions?" she snapped.

"I don't have a question, I have a comment," muttered Ivan under his breath, "If you're idea of romantic is being stuck in a blizzard, I'm not sure I want to go out on another date with you."

The blonde stuck out her tongue at the violet-eyed boy, "What about you Felix, have anything to say?"

"Um, yeah," he began, looking more than a little bewildered at having his sister's romantic life thoroughly detailed to him, "Did you figure all this out on your own, or did you use mind-read?"

At that moment, a look of revelation crossed Felix's face, and he turned to face Ivan; saving Sheba from answering, "Wait a minute did you just say, 'another date!' You mean that you and Sheba have already gone out!" he cried.

"I'm-uh-going ice-skating," Ivan gave as way of reply.

He grabbed his skates and fled; a very cross-looking Felix chasing after him and demanding answers.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mia stifled a yawn as she hugged Forge closer to her body. She hadn't been far from Imil when the blizzard had struck, forcing her to take shelter in a nearby cave. It had surprised her with its fierceness and suddenness. One minute she had been walking through the quiet wilderness, the lights of Imil already shining in her eyes; the next moment she was blindsided by a whirling mass of snow and ice. Stumbling around, she had vaguely remembered a nearby cave. Her memory had served her well and she found herself sitting high and dry as the wind shook and howled outside. It was just a miracle that Garet had had the forethought to lend her Forge because without his heat she might not have survived the night. I'll have to remember to thank him again.

On after thought, though, growing up in the far north, she should have known better than not to accept Sam's offer of a bed for the night. Well, live and learn she thought wryly

With a groan, Mia stood up and hobbled toward where her djinn had eventually passed out, leaving Mia and Forge to wait out the snowstorm on their own.

"Wake up you guys," she muttered.

The djinn were disinclined at first, but were soon up and running. "Forge," she asked, yawning, "Can you melt the snow blocking the cave and give us a way through?"

Forge chirped happily, and she took that for a yes. With another yawn, she and the other djinn sat down and watched Forge go to work. The first thing I'm going to do when I get back is take a warm bath and go to sleep she thought. Luckily, it seemed she wouldn't have to wait long. Within an hour the Mars djinn had managed to create a pathway to the outside world.

Stretching muscles that had become sore from spending all night curled up in a cave, the almost frozen Adept walked out of the cave. Blinking from the sudden amount of life streaming through her retinas, she realized with a start that it was early afternoon and that the sky had cleared. I hope the others aren't too worried. Oh well, they'll see that I'm alive and well soon enough, she thought as she headed happily towards her hometown.

The djinn bobbed and bounced alongside her. Taking in a deep breath of the crisp, clean air she began to hum softly. There was nothing she loved more than a fresh snowfall. Her dark thoughts from the night before pushed off to the side, she greatly enjoyed the remaining portion of the walk.

Everything was bright and new; covered in a blanket of the purest white. The trees stood stark and delicate against a backdrop of pale, dove-gray. A pristine, unbroken silence seemed to fill the world. Trudging through the strange, evil Lamakan Desert over a year ago had been torture for her when she was used to such icy wonder. It was a blessing that Ivan had been taught Reveal.

Her thoughts thus preoccupied, it didn't take long for her to reach the mayor's house in the town square. She opened the door with anticipation; glad she could set the others' worries to rest. Already she could feel the heat of the fire…

"Mia," you're back!" rang Sheba's voice happily as she rushed to give the older girl a friendly hug. "Are Garet, Jenna, and Isaac with you?"

Mia stared blankly at her, "No…Why would they be?"

A frown creased Sheba's pert features, "They went looking for you over an hour ago. They were really worried."

Mia sat down slowly on the same ottoman from earlier, holding her head in her hands, "Oh no," she whispered.

Sheba placed a comforting hand on Mia's back, "What's wrong? I'm sure they'll be back by tonight."

"They're going to get themselves killed, that's what's wrong!" Mia moaned tearfully. "The area around Imil's riddled with holes, and wells, and caves, and lakes and all kinds of things they could fall into! If you haven't grown up around here you're liable to fall through to the tunnels down below. It's extremely hard to see threats when everything is covered with eight inches of new snow." She sobbed, the effects of her long night catching up with her and draining her of her strength. "I have to go after them."

"No," Sheba told her emphatically, "You're exhausted, I expect you've been up all night.

You need to rest, then _all _of us will go look for them."

Mia stood up and shook her head, causing her long hair to swing around her.

Determination blazed on her face, "There's no time. They might already be hurt, or…or…" she refused to consider what else might've happened to them. "Just, no Sheba, and besides, no offense, but you would just be an added burden. I can't worry about you and rescue Isaac and the others at the same time."

Sheba nodded warily, realizing she had lost the argument, "Very well, do what you must. But you should take some supplies with you."

The healer agreed, and five minutes later she was outfitted with anything she might need.

Giving Sheba a quick hug, Mia marched outside, then suddenly realized that two Adepts were unaccounted for, "Where are Felix and Ivan?"

Piers, who had been enjoying a warm lunch when Mia arrived, peered out the window, "Hmmm…It seems Felix is still chasing Ivan around the garden. Good endurance, those too."

Mia gave the both of them a questioning stare.

"Uh…uh…err." Was it Mia's imagination, or were the tips of Sheba's ears pink? "Ivan…uh…let something slip that upset Felix." Her lips puckered, as if she were deep in thought, "I really do you need to talk to those two…"

Suddenly, she came to her senses and discovered that Mia was still staring at her. With a nervous cough, the wind seer pushed Mia into the street, "You really should be going Mia. Good luck!"

Mia raised a thin, blue brow; slightly taken aback at Sheba's sudden eagerness for her to leave, but didn't comment. Instead, she made her careful way down the icy streets of Imil; trying not to think about what fate could've fallen her unwary friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three teenagers stomped wearily across the frozen landscape. In the lead was a tall, muscular young man with unnaturally spiky hair and grim look on his usually cheerful face. Behind Garet walked a golden-haired boy of the same age with preoccupied blue eyes, and bringing up the rear was Jenna; the wind flipping her long brown hair and her eyes drilling holes in the back of Isaac's head.

For some reason or another, tears kept squeezing out of the corners of her eyes. Angrily, she would wipe them away, only to discover more had taken their place. She swallowed hard. In the back of her mind, the female Mars Adept knew why she was so teary; it was the thought of losing Isaac to Mia.

Jenna liked Mia, she really did. Mia was a great friend, but Jenna lov-, well liked Isaac, really, really liked. And she had for the longest time. Though it hadn't been until she was first captured by Saturos and Menardi and had watched Isaac's defiance and courage that she had realized she might have feelings for her friend.

Now that they had saved the world and Vale was rebuilt, Jenna had felt as if she could confess said feelings. But, no. She had watched in envy and anger as it became increasingly obvious it was Mia Isaac loved. It had been Mia Isaac had been worried about all last night, and it was Mia Isaac was so desperate to find. How was she, plain, old Jen, supposed to compete with smart, pretty, perfect Mia?

"Jenna…" like a beacon of light, Isaac's voice broke through her cloud of despair. He wore a concerned look on his face and reached out to touch her shoulder, "Jenna, you okay?"

She scowled and drew back angrily. She didn't need his kindness; his pity. "I'm fine," she told him, her voice harsher than she meant.

A slightly baffled expression crossed his face, "Jenna…Are you sure? You'd tell me if something was wrong? Right?"

She refused to answer. Isaac, an even deeper look of concern and puzzlement on his face now took a step towards her, "Jenna-"

But whatever he was about to say was cut short as an irritated looking Garet barreled past Isaac, "C'mon you lovebirds, we need to find Mia. Or had you forgotten why we're out here frolicking in the snow?"

Jenna glared at Garet. She had wanted to hear what Isaac had to say. Garet had always annoyed her, they were too much alike, and now she could just kill him. Then, something he said caught up with her, lovebirds? Why would he say something like that. Maybe, just maybe, a small bubble of hope rose in Jenna's chest, maybe Garet had noticed something, or….or, maybe Isaac had mentioned something?

Whatever had caused Garet to speak those words, it wasn't showing on his face, and with a sinking feeling, Jenna realized that Isaac had flinched when Garet had spoken them. Despite of this, she kept a stoic expression. "Garet's right," she said brusquely, "we need to find your _precious_ Mia."

"Jenna," Garet snarled in a warning voice, "What's with you? Isaac was just trying to be nice."

Jenna swallowed hard; trying to keep her furious diatribe at bay, but Garet wouldn't let her. He had now completely stopped and was staring at Jenna demandingly, "Well, what's wrong? Why'd you go and get so catty all the sudden? Isaac was concerned for you, so I don't know why you have to get up in Mia's case."

The brunette bit her lip and her face turned red in fury. She opened her mouth and

screamed at the both of them, "I don't need him to be nice! I'm quite fine without him! I don't need you Isaac! Why don't you just go find your perfect, wonderful Mia and leave me alone!" Damn it, she thought, I'm ranting.

A hurt look was spreading across Isaac's features, it made her cringe inwardly, but she forced herself to block it out. She chose to concentrate on Garet instead as he roared back,

"Then what the hell are you doing here! You wanted to tag along as I recall! So if you don't want to help us find Mia, then leave!"

Isaac grabbed Garet's arm, "Don't Garet, she didn't mean it about Mia."

But it was too late. A hot rage now washed Jenna's vision and she walked forward, slapped Isaac, then Garet for good measure. She turned sharply on heel and made her way to stalk off. That was, until the ground gave way beneath her feet and she fell shrieking down a hole; the petrified face of Isaac seared in her mind.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isaac spared his friend Garet one look before he dove after Jenna; his only thought to save her.

Garet stared at the hole that Jenna, then Isaac had gone through. For a moment he struggled with whether to leave them behind, especially Jenna, and continue looking for Mia or to jump after them. In the end, the immediate threat won out. With a curse and a silent prayer to the Gods to protect the Mercury Adept, he too leapt into the black pit.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A stranger clad in a very cliché black cape, with the hood pulled up as to hide their features had watched the confrontation with interest. He hadn't realized how shaky the relationships in the group were. That would make his job that much easier. The hole had also been a surprise. The unknown man frowned, filing through a mental map of Imil in his mind. Suddenly he smiled as he placed the pit. Yes, this would work nicely.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sudden flash of blue as a young girl made her way over a nearby hill. Mia? She had survived? He swore; he had dumped the blizzard right on top of her!

"I shouldn't be surprised," he murmured, "She did, after all grow up here." After some thought, he decided it was actually for the better. This way he would know not to underestimate her or any other of the Adepts. Smiling now, he disappeared.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Aloha! Author here. How'd you like the story so far? Review please; constructive criticism is always accepted, and praise is very much appreciated. Flamers, however, will face my undying wrath, or be ignored if I'm too lazy to track them down and light their house on fire in retribution. I'm very sensitive.

Oh yes, my disclaimer. I hate to ruin my beginning by putting it up top, so here it is!

**__**

I DO NOT, NEVER HAVE, AND NEVER WILL OWN GOLDEN SUN!

That good enough for ya?

One question before I leave: If Venus is the only planet named after a goddess (i.e female god) Why are all the Venus Adepts in the game male?

Zaurak


	2. Through the Tunnel

Chapter 2:

Through the Tunnel

Mia ran towards the dark figure, her sled full of supplies dragging behind her, hoping it was one of her friends, or someone who had seen them. The stranger fell out of sight as a hill rose in front of her, but it didn't take long for Mia to climb it. She opened her mouth to shout a greeting- but the man was gone.

She froze. There was no way the stranger could have disappeared so quickly. Unless, the blood ran out of Mia's face, he teleported. Alex could teleport. For a moment that was the only thought running through her otherwise numb mind. But the hopeful part of her mind quickly rebounded; there was no way he could have survived. Was there? _But if he is alive_, whispered the sneaky voice from last night, _could he be responsible for the strange illness_?

The girl closed her eyes and pressed her hands to her temples. She didn't need this right now. Her eyes hadn't closed for more than five minutes in the last 36 hours. Exhaustion swept through her thin body and she just wanted to crawl in a hole and die. "Gods protect us all," she muttered.

Her despair didn't last long; she had mission she had to see through. Summoning the inner strength that had served her so well when she learned of Alex's betrayal in the first place, she pushed all thoughts of him and her weakness out of her mind. Finding her friends was her first duty. Only after she had succeeded would she pay the strange man and his abrupt departure any heed.

"Now that that's settled, where could they be?" she mumbled. "Well, if I was in their situation, I'd head towards Sam's house. Isaac would've been smart enough to ask for directions, right? Even if he didn't though, it's still my best bet to backtrack towards Sam's."

Suddenly it dawned on her that she was talking to herself. I have got to stop doing that she thought as she walked off across the tundra towards Sam's. Various thoughts tumbled through her head like a waterfall, but she ignored them. Her concentration was focused on looking for her friends. Good thing she was paying such close attention, otherwise she would've missed a black hole gaping in the ice.

She scrambled over the ten yards or so that separated her from the hole. With a cry of delight she recognize the loud voice that was emanating from it, "Garet!" Now she was at the edge and she peered down the dark shaft, trying to make out the familiar shapes of her friends.

For a moment she heard no response. She began to think that it had only been her imagination; overtired and sleep deprived as she was. Then, as if from a long way off:

"Mia!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isaac landed cat like on the balls of his feet. "Jenna," he cried desperately, "Jenna, are you alright!"

There was no answer.

"Jenna!' Tears were streaming down his face. He realized it wasn't his fault that Jenna had fallen down the hole, but a part of him couldn't help but feel guilty; feel as if it was all his fault.

"Isaac…" it was a whimper,.

He ran over towards where he had heard her voice, nearly tripping over Jenna's prone body. She lay only a few feet from where Isaac had landed. By now his vision had grown adjusted to the dark and he could see that Jenna didn't look so good.

Her cinnamon colored hair was spread around her and her face was deathly still except for the tears that were running down her face. He could understand why she was crying. Her left leg was twisted unnaturally beneath her; and the white glint of bone sparkled in the faint light.

"Jenna!" he fell to his knees and grabbed her hand, 'Hold on Jenna, I'm gonna heal you."

The freckles stood out starkly on her now bloodless face, but she attempted to a smile,

"Don't worry….I can…heal myself."

He couldn't help but laugh at her bravery. "Same old Jenna," he smiled, "But I don't think you can heal an injury as bad as this."

She closed her eyes and gave a tight nod, "Suit yourself"

Carefully, Isaac placed his hands over her injured leg. There was a flash of yellow as he tried his strongest healing cure. The leg got a little better, at least the bone had reinserted itself into the flesh. But the agony of bone and flesh knitting back together also served to make Jenna whimper in agony.

"What's wrong?' asked a wheezing voice. Garet had landed, belly flopping, just in time to see Isaac's healing.

Isaac frowned, "Jenna broke her leg and I tried to heal it. I did some good, but she's still in a lot of pain."

Garet seemed unsure of how he should feel, after all he had just been enraged at the girl, so he settled for a 'well, it was all her fault' sort of look.

The Earth Adept scowled at his friend, "Don't," he said sternly, reading Garet's thoughts as clearly as if he had been a Jupiter Adept.

Garet shrugged, "Wasn't gonna say nothing," he mumbled.

Isaac snorted, then looked back at Jenna, she was still conscious, but just barely it seemed. For the first time he noticed she was bleeding at the head as well; a thin trickle of red blood intermingling with her tears. Sitting back on his heels, Isaac's face twisted unhappily, "This is beyond my skill. I can't heal head wounds with much chance of success, we really need Mia."

Jenna winced at the sound of the other girl's name, and Isaac wondered what grudge she held against the Mercury Adept. "Don't worry," he mouthed, giving her much smaller hand a tight squeeze, "I know how to cheer you up."

Turning to Garet, a sly smile crossed his features, "You know Garet, if someone, but I won't mention any names, had been smart enough to stay up there and lower down some rope we'd be fine. But no, you just _had _to jump after us like some sort of giant lemming."

Behind him he felt Jenna shake with silent laughter as Garet reddened slightly. He opened his mouth to reply, "Oh yeah Isaac! Well-"

"Garet!"

"Huh?" the Mars Adept ceased mid-sentence and looked upward. "Mia!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mia was overjoyed, it was them! "How are you guys? What happened?" she called down.

It was Isaac who answered this time, "Jenna fell down this hole and we sort of jumped after her. She's hurt pretty badly and we need you to heal her!"

"Alright," Mia yelled back. "I'll tie a rope and we can climb back up after I heal Jenna."

"Sounds good!" came Garet's cheerful reply, "And Mia?"

"Yes?"

In her mind's eye she could see Garet grinning like a lunatic as he shouted up to her, "I'm glad you're alive!"

Mia laughed as she slammed a stake deep into the ground and tied a rope around it, "Me too!"

Sticking her medical kit in her mouth, she shimmied down through the hole, trying not to dwell on the fact that she was scared of heights ever since she had almost fallen to her doom. Much to her relief, her feet touched the ground a few minutes later. "Wow, that was scary." she muttered under her breath.

Her brain didn't have much time to register how glad she was to be back on solid ground before she was swept into a bone crushingly tight hug. "I'm glad to you see you too, Garet." she breathed as she felt her face turn blue.

"Ummm…Garet… I think you're crushing her." Isaac told his friend.

"Oh." Hastily Garet let go of Mia, causing her to stumble back several paces before she regained her balance. "Sorry about that Mia," he laughed, rubbing his head awkwardly

"No harm done Garet," she said, glad the dark hid her blush. She turned to face Isaac,

"Where's Jenna?"

He pointed a little off to the side where he had propped her up against a wall, "Can you fix her?" he asked nervously.

Mia nodded and strode over to where her friend lay. Assessing Jenna's injuries she smiled, "Of course. I've patched up worse than this before. You did a good job on her leg Isaac. This won't be hard at all."

"Pure ply!" she commanded.

A halo of blue light surrounded the two females; it gave the whole thing an eerie, ethereal look. Then Mia slumped forward gasping. "I can't do it," she whispered in amazement.

Isaac's eyes widened and he grabbed her by the shoulders, "What, why not?"

Mia closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pulsing headache she now had, "I don't know. I haven't used any psynergy since last night when I healed Sam's parents."

Garet frowned and crossed his arms, "Mia...how much sleep did you get last night?"

At the thought of sleep, Mia let out a huge yawn, "None at all, really. It's not recommended to fall asleep when you're freezing in a blizzard. Most of the time you won't wake up."

Isaac nodded as listened to what Mia said, "No wonder you can't heal Jenna, you're worn out!"

Jenna spoke for the first time since Mia had joined the group, "Don't worry," she whispered, her breathing shallow. "You tried, and I'm sure I'll be fine."

Mia gave her a tiny smile, "Of course you will." but Isaac couldn't help but notice a worried look on her face. Pulling Mia to the side he asked in a low voice, "What's wrong?"

Mia sighed, "I should've known I couldn't get away with lying to you Isaac. It's just that Jenna's injuries, while easy to heal if I was at my full strength, are quite grave. The leg isn't so bad, but I'm worried about the head injury. And there's no way in Heaven or Hell are we going to be able to get her back up that rope in the condition she's in."

Garet, noticing the two's hushed conversation walked over, "What's up?"

Quickly Mia and Isaac explained. He nodded and frowned, deep in thought or at least, deep in thought for Garet. "Well…" he began slowly, "There are tunnels leading out of here. Any idea where they go?"

Mia snapped her fingers, "That's it! Garet, you're a genius!"

Isaac stared at her, at a loss for words, but Mia ignored him. "This cavern is just a part of a network of tunnels that intersect all throughout Imil and the surrounding area! They were believed to have been built by an ancient civilization for-"

"Mia!" Garet interrupted her, "That's very and fascinating and all, but get to the point please, you're beginning to sound like Kraden!"

Mia blushed and muttered, "Sorry about that… What I was trying to say is, these tunnels go everywhere. Several even go up to the lighthouse itself and I know that at least one of the entrance's there have a proper staircase we can take Jenna up. Then all we have to is give her some of the Hermes Water from the spring and she'll be fine."

Isaac nodded his agreement, "Sounds good to me, and it'll be a lot quicker than having one of us run to and fro from the lighthouse. Just one question; which way is it?"

The blue haired Adept closed her eyes and thought about her location. When she opened them she immediately pointed to thin tunnel that diverged from an odd angle, "That way!"

Isaac turned with a grin, "You hear that Jenna? We'll have you fixed up in no time."

There was no response, Jenna had passed out. Isaac rushed over to her, "Jenna!"

"Isaac, don't!" shouted Mia, "She needs to rest."

The leader of the group stopped mid-stride, and he slumped in defeat, "Alright. But whose gonna carry her?"

Mia immediately turned to Garet. "What?" he yelped, "Why me?"

"Because you're the strongest one here," she said matter-of-factly. "You know very well I can't carry her, and Isaac could, but it'd be slow going. Jenna needs to be treated as soon as possible."

Garet grumbled but did as Mia told him, hoisting the female Mars Adept onto his back,

"Fine, but mark my words, I am gonna make Isaac carry her at least part of the way. She's his girlfriend after all."

"She's not my girlfriend!" yelled Isaac hotly, probably more hotly than he should have.

Mia giggled and Garet just waved him off.

"She's not my girlfriend," Isaac repeated, quieter this time. Then, more loudly, he started off down the tunnel, "C'mon you guys, we don't have all day."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ivan was hiding an evergreen shrub. It was prickly and kept poking him even through his thick mage's robe. I wouldn't be in this mess if it wasn't for Sheba he thought angrily.

Then he sighed. No, that wasn't fair. He had wanted to go out with Sheba after all, and he did know that Felix liked her.

Unfortunately, he hadn't realized Felix liked her _this _much. Ivan wondered how long he'd been hiding here; three quarters of an hour maybe, and before that Felix had been chasing him for a long time. "Damn all relationships," he muttered crossly.

"I heard that," came a sly voice from behind him.

Ivan squeaked and jumped several feet into the air. His start of surprise was met with a sudden out pouring from laughter from the person who had snuck up on him: Sheba.

"Oh Sheba, didn't see you there," he said nervously.

Sheba chuckled, her eyes dancing merrily, "You didn't did you?"

Ivan laughed. Then his voice became serious, "Look, Sheba, we need to talk."

She nodded, "I know, I had no idea Felix would react like this."

"So, what do you want to do?"

The blonde girl smirked, "Well, first I want to go back inside, you must be freezing out here. Felix's agreed to a truce. I have his word that he won't try to hurt you or try and pry any information out about our…uh…date."

Ivan nodded, relief spreading from the tips of his straw colored hair to his numb toes,

"Alright then."

Suddenly, a dizzy feeling swept through him, scaring away all the bits of relief that he had been soaking in. He dropped to the ground, clutching his head. Vague pictures pulsed through his mind. There was Mia; water rushing around on all sides. But that picture was soon replaced by others; people screaming and fires, the healing spring, something dark…a demon? and a blue haired man who bore a striking resemblance to Alex. The boy groaned as his head desperately tried to process the images.

"Ivan!" Sheba shrieked, "Ivan what's wrong?"

He moaned, but the vision was beginning to subside, "We have to get to Mercury Lighthouse. The others are in trouble."

Sheba didn't question him, only nodded and pulled him to his feet. With the renowned speed of the Jupiter Adepts they raced to get Felix and Piers. Meanwhile, in his mind he was piecing his fragmented premonition together.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After his close encounter with Mia, the dark figure had teleported back to Imil to observe the schematics of the group that was left behind. Much to his delight, he had found them on the same fragile footing; there was a definite amount of jealousy and distrust among all of them. The Adepts would be only to easy to crush.

However, now he was not feeling so elated. In interest he had watched as the youngest boy had fallen to his knees and recognized the blank look on his face as a vision. Now intrigued, he had probed the child's mind to see as he saw; and quickly recoiled in shock.

The Jupiter Adept had foreseen his plan!

He had to act quickly then; the next step of his plan started tomorrow night; at the Vernal Equinox. If the boy figured out his plans and told the others, he'd be forced to wait until the beginning of autumn when once again light and dark walked the earth in equal proportions.

"I have no choice but to get rid of them, and now," he murmured

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It was an impressive looking cavern. Rather large; it's ceiling vaulted upward, giving Garet the impression they were deep underground. For that matter, they _were_ deep underground. Stalactites hung tightly from the ceiling; glimmering softly from the damp; and twisting stalagmites strove to reach the ceiling far beyond. They succeeded in some areas, no longer stalagmites but full fledged columns.

From the darkened cave spread half a dozen tunnels in all different directions. "Alright Mia, which one?" asked Garet; though he was pretty sure he already knew. Their course hadn't changed much since thirty minutes ago when Mia had first pointed out the way.

Mia gestured towards the tunnel he had thought she would, her eyes shining in the darkness, "We're close now, I can feel it; maybe even less than a quarter of a mile."

"That's good," said the Fire Adept, "Jenna's getting heavy."

Isaac opened his mouth to offer to take Jenna, but was thrown back when out of nowhere came a giant, feral looking wolf.

"How the hell did that get in here?" demanded Garet. He let Jenna slide to the floor and grabbed his sword.

Isaac grimaced and readied his sword as well, "Probably fell through a hole like us. It shouldn't be too hard to beat though. _Mother Gaia!"_

The Earth thrust upward in a beam of yellow light, sending the wolf flying just as Mia screamed, "Isaac, no!"

Isaac's attack had proved too much for the wolf, who ran off into the tunnel from whence he came. Unfortunately, it had also proved too much for the cavern itself. With a shudder, the Earth roiled.

"The ceiling's coming down!" bellowed Isaac.

Garet dragged Jenna out of the way, but noticed Mia was standing directly beneath where the rocks would fall. With a shout he shoved her into Isaac and jumped back just as part of the ceiling collapsed; separating them.

When the dust had cleared, A large pile of rocks had dissected the once glorious cavern.

Carefully positioning Jenna in a corner, Garet began moving large stones, "Isaac, Mia! You guys alright?"

Isaac answered him, "Yeah, we're both fine! Mia's looking a little stunned, but other than that, nothing to complain about."

"That's good. What do you want to do now? The tunnel towards the Lighthouse hasn't caved in, should I continue walking that way and get Jenna to the Lighthouse?"

He didn't have to wait long for an answer; Isaac was always decisive on things like this.

"Yes," he replied automatically…almost as if he had been programmed too, "You go on ahead. Mia and me can move the rocks out of the way and catch up with you later."

"I'll see you then," Garet called. Picking up the other Fire Adept, he headed down what he hoped was the last tunnel to the Lighthouse.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Isaac dusted off his hands and turned to Mia, who was leaning against a large boulder.

"You alright?" he asked.

She gave him an odd look, but nodded, "I already told you, I'm fine. I'm just going to be happy to get back to Imil and sleep."

"Well, if you're sure you're alright, how 'bout helping me move this rockslide out of the way."

In answer, Mia moved toward him and began dragging away some of the heavier ones.

"Whoa, take it easy Mia. I can move the big ones. Wait," he snapped his figures, "I know, I'll have my djinn help."

He summoned his nine djinn, who busily set to work. Some of them even seemed to be enjoying themselves.

"Oh, that reminds me, I still haven't given Forge back to Garet!" Mia cried suddenly.

Isaac shrugged and brushed the sweat out of his eyes, moving rock was hard work, "Don't worry about it. We'll meet up with him soon."

"Yeah, I hope so. I'll have to thank him. I don't think I wouldn't've survived the night without Forge."

Isaac gave her a strange, assessing stare, "Yeah, I guess you will. So that's what, the

second time Garet's saved you then?"

Mia grimaced and nodded, "Yeah, I guess it is. Huh, I never wanted to be a damsel in distress."

Isaac laughed, "Don't worry Mia I've never viewed you as a damsel in distress."

Mia smiled, "Thanks Isaac. That means a lot."

Isaac suppressed a mad grin, and dusted off the dirt from his hands on his tunic. There was a sizable hole by now, they would be able to get through soon. He turned around and grabbed his friend by the arm, "Mia, can I say something?"

A sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach told Mia she already knew what he wanted to say. She stared him in the eye; she had never realized how blue they were before…. "I-uh," she stammered, but then shook her head. Her feelings were too muddled to let herself get in a relationship, especially a relationship with Isaac, "No, Isaac, just no."

Isaac pursed his lips, looking slightly frustrated, but dropped her arm, "Alright Mia, I won't press you."

The rest of their time passed in a awkward silence; broken only by an occasional titter from one of the djinn.

"Well, we're done," said Mia after awhile.

Isaac forced himself to smile, he had to respect Mia's feelings, "Yup. Now c'mon, Garet and Jenna are probably waiting for us."

He stepped through the entryway they had made, then helped Mia through; trying not to blush as their hands touched. He avoided meeting her eyes, "Guess we'll be going then."

"Guess so."

Still trying not to notice one another, they walked off down the tunnel Garet and Jenna had entered previously.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Felix grabbed Ivan and shook him hard by the collar, "What did you see?"

Ivan whimpered, "I can't explain it. They're in trouble, or they're going to be. I just know we have to get to the Lighthouse!"

Felix shook him harder, "What about Jenna, did you see anything about Jenna? Is she hurt?"

"Felix!" shrieked Sheba angrily, "Leave Ivan alone! You've never had a vision, so you don't know what it's like to explain it! The future's a very volatile thing, and nothing Ivan saw is set in stone! So put him down now!"

The brunette Adept dropped the smaller boy, "Fine," he snarled, "But Ivan, tell me, did you or did you not see my sister?"

Ivan rubbed his throat, "I…I think I did."

Felix struggled to keep his voice under control, "Then was she hurt?"

The blonde hesitated and bit his lip; looking very much like a frightened child, "At first yeah, she was hurt…she was with Garet and her head and leg were wrapped in bandages. Then, I dunno, it's vague…"

"Was she better?" Felix pressed, unaware of the blood vessel that was pulsing on his forehead.

Hesitation filled Ivan's face, "Yes….and no."

Felix lunged for the still sitting Ivan, but was dragged back by Piers. "Calm down Felix," he hissed.

"Alright," Felix breathed heavily, "What do you mean yes and no? I want a straight answer this time!"

There was a pause, before Ivan answered heavily, "How can I best explain this? Afterwards, I saw a flash of her. She didn't seem hurt physically, but….there was something wrong. Her aura, it was black."

Felix screamed in frustration, "Her aura was black! What the hell does that mean?"

Sheba tugged on his cloak, "Leave it be Felix. We'll find out soon enough, but if Ivan says we need to be at the Lighthouse, then we need to be at the Lighthouse. Fate will determine whether or not we meet up with Jenna there."

Ivan snorted, "There's no such thing as Fate." He picked himself up, "But Sheba is right, Felix, we need too get to the Lighthouse. If my premonition was correct, Jenna and the others will be there."

Felix grabbed Sheba and ran off, looking over his shoulder at Ivan and Piers, "Then why didn't you say so in the first place?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"I see it!" shouted Garet to himself. Adjusting Jenna so that she didn't fall off, he ran towards the crumbling stone steps that undoubtedly led to the Mercury Lighthouse. He bounded up the stairs and into a dark passageway. In the distance he could hear water bubbling; the healing springs.

Suddenly he stopped. He heard someone groaning and cursing nearby. Carefully, he sidled down a tiny hallway that he would have missed had he not heard the strange voice. _There shouldn't be anyone down here!_

The hall ended at a plain looking wooden door. Garet tried to joggle the doorknob discreetly; but the door was locked. Inside he could hear the person from earlier moan in what sounded like frustration. With a snarl, the red haired boy kicked it down. _So much for discreet_… Surprisingly, the door swung right off the hinges. Well that was easy, he thought.

However, he froze when he saw who was in the room, busily attempting to remove a pipe that would flood the underground tunnel Garet had just exited.

"Alex!"

A/N: So ends part two.

Bleagh…I hate writing anything even vaguely resembling romance. I always feel like I don't do it write…..and like my small intestine is about to rise up and strangle my brain. So why do I write stuff that sometimes vaguely resembles romance? Because I'm a sap of course.

Well, review please!

Disclaimer:

**__**

I DO NOT, NEVER HAVE, AND NEVER WILL OWN GOLDEN SUN!

Happy Travels!

Zaurak


	3. Water and Wind

Chapter 3:

Water and Wind

Upon hearing the door break down and Garet's voice, the man turned. "Oh that's a relief," Garet sighed when he saw it was not Alex. The stranger looked much like the power hungry Adept; having the same pretty, almost feminine features and long blue hair of all male Mercury Adepts Garet had met; but it most definitely was not him.

His relief didn't last too long however when he saw the stranger was bearing upon Garet and the still unconscious Jenna with something resembling hatred on his sylvan features. "Proxians," he hissed.

Garet jumped, "Proxians, where!"

The man laughed; a low deep laugh that was odd because it didn't look like such a man should laugh that way, "Don't think you can pull that one off Mars Adept. I'm no fool and I can see you for what you are."

The redhead scrambled back, "Yeah, we both may be Mars Adepts, but we're certainly not Proxians!"

"You expect me to believe a lie like that?" snarled the man, "Glacier!"

Garet tried to roll out of the way, but as he had forgotten about Jenna still clinging to his back, he only managed to fall flat on his face, just by luck avoiding the attack.

"What's your problem!" bellowed Garet, he shoved Jenna off his back and rose to his feet. He clutched his sword so tightly that his knuckles turned white, "Heat Wave!"

A solid pillar of fire barreled from the end of Garet's blade and into the Adept's chest. "Ha, try to heal that!" he taunted.

To his shock, the man was still standing when the smoke cleared. With a smirk, he crossed the distance to Garet in a few short strides, "Calypso!" he thundered.

There was a flash of blue and purple and Garet was flung backward through the doorway and into the hall. Moaning, he rose unsteadily to his feet, "Inferno," he mumbled. _Damn it, why am so slow?_

There was a storm of fire that enveloped the room in flames, with horror Garet remembered that Jenna was still in there. "Oh shi-"

"Shine Plasma!" cried a voice.

"What the-" from the now flaming, crackling room came a barrage of lightning bolts that pierced Garet's body, sending white hot flashes of pain throughout his limbs.

"Shine Plasma," gasped Garet when the attack ceased, "But I thought this guy was a Mercury Adept, not Jupiter!"

A figure suddenly appeared over the now kneeling Garet. It was the strange man, "I'm both you fool," he sneered.

Garet gaped, "But that's….that's…"

"Impossible? I'm afraid not Proxian." The Adept grabbed Garet by the hair and dragged him to his feet with a surprising strength, "How I'll enjoy killing you."

Garet was down, but not out. The man may have been able to best him in psynergy, but swordsmanship was another matter; and Garet still had his weapon. With an animalistic cry, he plunged his blade deep into the man's stomach. A pool of dark blood rippled across the man's clothing and over Garet's hands and sword.

The mysterious Adept let out a strangled gasp, and let go of his strong grip on Garet. He stumbled backward, holding onto the end of the hilt. With a shudder, he pulled the weapon from his abdomen and threw it across the room.

Garet stared in shock; the man shouldn't be able to stand; let alone pull the sword from his body!

"Pure ply!" ordered the man in barely more than a whisper. A glowing blue light filled the entire hallway and still flaming room, the gaping hole in the man's body disappeared; only the blood on the man's tunic and dark red stains on Garet's palms any sign there had even been a wound.

"How'd you do that?" demanded Garet, "You should be dead!"

"Should I, Fire Adept?"

Garet nodded, his face set, "You should, but don't worry; you'll be dead in a short while."

With a smirk the man teleported so that he now stood behind the young warrior, "Brash words from someone who's at such a distinct disadvantage."

With a snarl, Garet turned, then realized what he meant. "Saturos," he whispered, eyes wide.

At the beginning of their quest, when first they had met Mia and traveled to the top of the Mercury Lighthouse, they had been able to defeat the Fire Adept Saturos only because of the draining effect being in the Lighthouse of an opposite element had had on him. Now it seemed Garet was suffering similarly_. And if this man is also part Mercury Adept, he'll get an extra boost from the Lighthouse._

A smile lit up the man's features, "You seem to have realized your predicament. So tell me, what are you going to do about it?"

"I'm going to defeat you!" Roaring his anger, Garet charged at the Mercury Adept…who, unfortunately teleported out of the way, sending Garet sprawling into the flames.

With a yelp of pain, he rolled out; trying to beat out the fire clinging to his clothing.

"Water Bind," said the man simply.

Sprouting from seemingly nowhere came several large watery tentacles that pulsed with a purple light. They reached towards Garet, who groaned and tried to get away, but the lighthouse was affecting him too strongly, and he could barely crawl, let alone stand and run. They wrapped around him, pinning his arms to his sides and wrapping his legs in ropes of water that felt like cold steel. He was wrenched upward by the strange psynergy; his toes barely brushing against the stone ground.

"Why are you doing this?" he managed spit out.

The man ignored him, instead casting Douse on the flames. Miraculously, Jenna had suffered no more injuries; though her skirt looked slightly singed. With deliberate slowness, the man walked towards the pipe he had been trying to move when Garet had first entered. With a groan he pushed against it; this time it moved. Water flooded out, heading down a grate that Garet knew would eventually lead to the tunnel where Mia and Isaac were presumably still traveling. He watched in increasing horror as the deluge of water poured from the pipe.

"Mia…Isaac!" he moaned.

Now the man faced him with a smirk, "That should take care of your friends."

Valiantly Garet struggled against his bonds, "Let….me….go!" he screamed; his eyes bulging.

For the first time the man drew a weapon; a long silvery. jewel encrusted knife. Gracefully he waltzed back over to Garet; pressing the dagger up against his prisoner's throat. Leaning over so that his long blue hair made a curtain to the outside world, he whispered in Garet's ear, "Before I kill you Proxian, know this and take comfort: I'll let your friend over there survive so that she can spread the word to your fellow barbarians that I, Ara, last emperor of Poseidon walk the Earth again; and that if they surrender now my retribution for their sins will not be harsh when I summon…."

"You're a bloody loon," Garet sneered, cutting the man off.

The man, Ara was it? Didn't look provoked in the slightest. Instead, he merely answered, "I had the feeling you'd say something like that."

Wincing, Garet prepared himself for the deathblow. It never came.

"Tempest!" shouted two voices at once.

It was Ara's turn to fly backward now, he slammed into the rocky wall on the far side of the room; sending mortar flying everywhere. Garet whooped with joy; in the doorway stood four very angry Adepts.

The Water/Wind Adept seemed to realize he was now heavily outnumbered. Mockingly he bowed to Garet, "Until we meet again."

There was a flash, and he was gone. The spell that bound Garet disappeared, and he fell to the floor with a THUD!

"Garet!" Ivan rushed toward his friend, "Garet! Are you alright?"

Utilizing Ivan, Garet rose to his feet, "I'll be fine…but you need to get Jenna to the spring, and," Garet gasped, suddenly remembering where all the water was heading. With a shout of, "I'm coming Mia, I'm coming Isaac!" he rushed from the tiny, burnt hallway.

"What was that all about?" asked Sheba, looking perturbed.

"Apparently Mia and Isaac are in some kind…of…trouble…" Felix's voice trailed off as he noticed his sister's unconscious form just past the doorframe leading into the room, "Jenna!"

Felix ran towards her and cradled his younger sibling in his arms; searching her face for any sign of life. With a grateful, heartfelt sigh, he saw that she was breathing. Picking her up he faced the others, "C'mon, we need to get her to the spring!"

It was the second time in half as many minutes that someone raced out the door and down the main hall; Felix heading in the opposite direction as Garet. Piers and Sheba followed Felix at a run, though he had too much of a head start and too much incentive to run for either to catch up.

"Coming Ivan?" yelled Sheba over her shoulder.

He shook his head decisively, "No, I'm going to go see if Garet needs me."

Sheba shrugged, "You do that!"

Ivan ran off to help his friends.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Mia and Isaac had been walking along in a uncomfortable silence. Inwardly, Isaac was cursing himself. I never should've brought it up, he thought angrily. Why am such an idiot?

Suddenly Mia stopped and grabbed Isaac by the back of his tunic; making him gag as the collar bit into his windpipe. "Isaac," she hissed, "Do you hear anything?"

He stopped to listen, far off he heard the sound of rushing water. "Yeah," he answered, "Must be the Hermes Spring."

Mia looked uncertain, "I'm not so sure; we shouldn't be close enough to hear it this loudly."

Isaac shrugged, "Yeah maybe…."

Mia didn't reply, so Isaac just shrugged again and continued walking. The sound was getting louder. His feet squished unpleasantly trough the mud. Wait a minute…mud? The dirt floor had been dry just a minute ago.

Mia had noticed it too, "Isaac, this isn't good!"

"I'd figured as much," he retorted dryly, "How much farther till we see the stairs? I'd like to get there before this water gets any higher."

Mia frowned, "As soon as we make it past the upcoming curve, the staircase should be in sight."

Isaac grabbed her hand and started running, "Let's go."

Mia pulled her hand from his and quickly made up the short distance between them, "Calm down Isaac! You're overreacting….."

She stopped; they had rounded the bend and there, pouring from an open grate was thousands of gallons of water.

"This isn't good…." muttered her companion.

"Frost!" Mia shouted; reacting to the situation before she could fully comprehend its direness. A pale blue light soared forward and seemed to latch onto the water pouring from the grate. Within moments Mia had stopped most of the water from coming through with a huge shield of ice.

"Get up the stairs Isaac!' she shrieked, her voice cracking. It was taking all her scant, remaining strength to hold up the shield. The thin red line of adrenaline and fear the only reason she had been able to use her psynergy in the first place.

Isaac splashed towards the stone steps, then stopped when he realized Mia wasn't following him. He turned to face her, "Mia c'mon!"

The blue eyed Adept clenched her teeth and shook her head, "No Isaac! I have to concentrate on keeping up this barrier, or we'll both be swept away!"

He refused to budge, "No Mia! It doesn't matter what happens to me, but I'm not about to let you die!"

"Isaac!" she screamed in frustration. There was no way her strength was going to last much longer, and she had to make sure Isaac got out of the way in time.

She thrust one hand, now glowing a brilliant, vibrant blue, forward to keep up the barrier; behind which had pooled a large wall of water. With the other hand she pointed at Isaac and shouted, "Ice horn!"

A huge spike of ice materialized out of nowhere and shot straight at Isaac. His only choice was to dodge it by running up the stairs.

"Isaac, Mia!" it was Garet with Ivan close behind him. Ivan quickly assessed the situation and grabbed hold of Isaac's cloak so he couldn't jump back down. Breathing a sigh of relief, Mia allowed the shield to fail. _It won't be so bad, dying_, she thought as the freezing waters swirled towards her, _at least I know now my friends are safe_.

Ivan may have had the forethought to keep Isaac from leaping in, but he hadn't taken similar precautions with Garet. Hurt, terrified for Mia, weakened, electrocuted, and still smarting from his defeat, Garet wasted no time and took the leap of faith; landing in the angry waters with a loud splash.

"Garet!" yelled Ivan and Isaac at the same time, rushing forward; horrified.

Isaac fell to his ground as Garet disappeared beneath a large wave; his brain totally numb, "They're gone…they're both gone..."

Or were they?

As Mia's vision grayed, she felt someone grab her hand with their own. It was a large, callused hand and Mia immediately knew whose it was. Her body bucked with shock. He wouldn't! There's no way Garet would be so stupid!

Fortunately for Mia, Garet was _that _stupid; he also happened to be a strong swimmer even in the condition such as he was now. Positive that he had a good hold on Mia's hand, he kicked his legs and fought against the current. With a gasp, he broke the surface, pulling Mia up after him."Isaac, Ivan," he called, "Over here!"

Isaac, who had been staring disconsolately at the still frothing water, started up with shock, "You're alive!"

"Not for long if we can't reach them," remarked Ivan; dragging Ivan back to cruel reality.

Sure enough, the two were being swept towards a wall at an alarming speed. _That's gonna hurt when we smack into it_, thought Garet. He braced himself for impact.

"Halt!"

Suddenly, Garet found that neither he or Mia were moving. The water still shook and roiled around them, but Ivan had had the presence of mind to use the Halt Gem. "Isaac," yelled the Wind Adept, "Now's your chance!"

Isaac nodded and raised his arms, "Carry!" he commanded.

Two large white hands rose from Isaac's own and headed towards his two friends. Copying Isaac's gestures, the two giant hands cupped Mia and Garet in their palms, carrying them towards the top shelf that Ivan and Isaac stood safely on, and dropping them on dry ground.

Mia, who by now had regained her senses, stood up shakily, as did Garet. Both were soaked to the bone, but happy to be alive. With a sob Mia hugged him. "You're such an idiot," she blubbered.

Tentatively Garet patted her on the back, unsure how to handle this strange turn of events. "This isn't quite the thanks I expected," he remarked, "but it'll do fine."

Mia laughed and let go, rubbing the tears off her face. Though it didn't really matter as her face was already dripping from her near death experience. She turned to face Isaac and Ivan, "I'd hug you two as well, but I don't want to get your clothes wet."

Garet grinned, "I can fix that. C'mon out Torch!" Out popped a cheery looking Mars djinn, "Dry Mia and me of?" asked it's owner.

Torch gave a giggle of assent and filled the stairway with warm, dry air. Mia felt the water evaporating from her clothes and hair and skin, "Oh Garet, I need to give you Forge back!"

Garet gave her a confused look then nodded, "Oh yeah, I still have Fizz with me, I had him on standby this whole time and kind of forgot about him."

Mia smiled wanly, "That's okay, and I need to thank you for lending him to me, he's a real life savior."

"Glad he could he be of help."

The two handed back their respective djinn; glad to have a full complement of their own element again. As he watched the two Isaac realized with a sinking feeling that Mia now owed her life three times to Garet. _There's no way a she's going to want me now _he thought miserably.

Ivan noticed the dejected look on his friend's face and thought back to Sheba's lecture earlier that day. He frowned, realizing why Isaac was so unhappy. There's nothing I can do to make him feel better either. Sheba's right, yet again. This is something they're going to have to work out themselves.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N: Yes, I know, it's a short chapter, but I decided it was enough for now. I mean, plus it had like two pages of action; fairly cheap action mind you, but action none-the-less. But I suppose the real reason I'm not writing more for this part is that what I want to write will transition better, in my opinion, if I start it out as a new chapter instead of a new section. What else? Oh yeah, Ara, the name of my villain, is an actual name. I looked it up in this book of names; apparently it's Arabic for Rainmaker. Also, don't be too upset that I gave him "extra special" powers. I have an explanation for that in chapter four (which should be up by the end of the week.) Oh, BTW expect Alex soon! The evil Mercury Adept shall walk again! (Hmm….how well will too psycho blue haired guys work out…..)

A huge thank you to my reviewers:

Dracobolt (I did have something to distinguish between chapters. Unfortunately, they got blipped out of existence. So I went in and added 0000000s. Thanks for TWO reviews.)

Kodoku (I'm not mad you have a question about whether it's Mudshipping or Valeshipping, it shows you care enough about the story to ask questions. However, while I already have who ends up with who picked out, I'm unwilling to say. I don't want someone to stop reading because they don't like my pairings. No worries though, it all shall become clear in later chapters)

Alyss (Glad you're enjoying my story )

Disclaimer:

**__**

I DO NOT, NEVER HAVE, AND NEVER WILL OWN GOLDEN SUN!

Zaurak


	4. Adepts That Go Bump in the Night

A/N Yes, I know, normally I never put anything up top, but this is important. Before you flame me, I have to warn you. Some of you guys might think Felix is acting OOC, but how I portray him here is honestly how I see him. He's not really one of my favorite characters (actually, Ivan and Garet are, but I digress) so I have somewhat of a negative viewpoint of him.

Well, Cheers and enjoy!

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 4:

Adepts That Go Bump in the Night

Isaac yawned and wondered what he was still doing up. Almost everyone else had gone to bed hours ago; Mia not even staying up long enough to discuss the strange man who had attacked Garet. Only Felix, Jenna, and himself were still awake; each being kept up by their own private demons.

Finally, Jenna rose; wincing as she forced her stiff legs to work. "I'm going to sleep," she mumbled; her eyes staring blankly ahead.

Isaac's eyes followed her across the room, and he frowned slightly. Ever since she had been healed by the Hermes Spring that afternoon, she had been acting oddly. Nothing concrete, nothing that Isaac could put his finger on; just oddly. Still frowning, Isaac decided it was time he get to bed as well. He started to stand, but stopped when Felix's arm shot across the table and forced him back down.

Isaac gave his childhood friend a quizzical stare, "What was that for?"

The dark haired boy glared, "I've been waiting for Jenna to go to bed all evening. You and I need to talk."

Massaging his arm where Felix had so roughly grabbed it, Isaac looked up, "What about?"

Biting his bottom lip, Felix blurted out, "Jenna."

Isaac's stomach lurched nervously, "Uh…what about Jenna…"

Leaning forward so that their faces were almost touching, Felix whispered, "You break her heart Isaac and I'll break your spine."

Blue eyes wide, Isaac shrank back, "I don't know what you're talking about Felix."

"Bull. You know exactly what I'm talking about Isaac. I'm not blind, I know Jenna has feelings for you that you don't seem to return."

Somewhere, deep in the nether regions of his mind, part of him was shrieking in shock, but Isaac ignored that part of him and answered ferociously, "Well that's not my fault, is it? What do you want me to do about it?"

Felix snarled and raised a fist, but decided last minute not to hit his sister's love interest, "Either you stop chasing after that blue-haired Mercury Adept and open your eyes to what's in front of you, or you let my sister down gently."

Isaac sputtered indignantly, "You're not to tell me what I can do Felix! As for Mia…she doesn't like me that way..." All night that thought had been going through Isaac's mind, but now that it was spoken word, it seemed much more the truth. Now subdued, Isaac continued, "I'm pretty sure she likes someone else."

A sour smirk twisted Felix's face, "Looks like you're in the same boat as Jenna and," his face fell, "myself."

What's that all about, Isaac asked himself.

Suddenly, Felix stood up. He grabbed his and Isaac's cloak and pulled the younger man to his feet. "Let's go, there should be a bar open somewhere this late," he said roughly.

"A what-a bar!" Isaac yelped as Felix hustled him outside the door.

Felix nodded, "Tonight you and I are getting drunk."

Isaac let out a few more half hearted cries, but slumped in defeat. Felix was taller and stronger than him. He was also, much more desperate. Allowing himself to be dragged through the streets towards the seedier part of the town, Isaac wondered how much he was going to regret this night.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A thin crescent moon hung suspended above the city. The clouds from the night before were gone; replaced by hundreds of glittering, jewel bright stars. Ara was thankful for the light they gave him. As powerful as he was, even he couldn't find his was through a strange city in utter darkness.

And strange Imil certainly was. Long ago it had been a huge, thriving metropolis; the capital of his long lost empire. However, that had been over a thousand years ago. As the millennia passed, it had become colder and many fled to warmer regions. The people had other reasons for fleeing too. Towards the last days of the empire, Proxian raiders had attacked farther south with increasing ferocity; even making several forays into the city itself.

But all that had been another era. The city was smaller, it's people a bastard race of many lines, the buildings no longer bore any sign of their imperial ancestry. The maps Ara had studied since childhood were of no use here. Inwardly Ara sneered. These people were no better than the northern barbarians. They deserved the Fate he would soon reap.

Slowly; carefully he made his way through the city gates.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It had taken awhile, but finally Felix managed to find a bar that was still open this late. Paying no heed to the increasing amount of squalor around them, or the fact the tavern looked like it would soon implode on itself, he dragged Isaac inside. As soon as he opened the door, there was a blaring flash of raucous music, rough laughter, and light.

Inside was not much better than outside. While it certainly was much brighter and cheerier; there was a hard desperate tone underneath it all. The place's inhabitants were laborers, servants, and the lowest forms of peasantry. Sad, rough men who would never manage to reach beyond their pitiful existence; men whose only pleasure were the fleeting ones of flesh and liquor.

Felix seemingly noticed none of this. Though Isaac could not help but stare at the tawdry, forced happiness of the bar's occupants; all drinking their lives and troubles away. His train of thoughts continued unimpeded until Felix roughly pushed him down on the hard cushioned seat of a booth and hailed a nearby serving wench, "Two of whatever the strongest drink is you carry!"

His friend stared at him. "Felix…I'm not so sure this is such a good idea…."

"Nonsense! There's no cure for your troubles like a couple of pints of good beer. At least, that's what Saturos used to tell me," Felix forced a laugh and continued, "I suppose Saturos could use a drink right 'bout now. How long has he been down that tunnel with Menardi?"

If Felix's state of mind was any guide, Isaac was sure it was time to leave. He started to his feet, "Felix! I'm telling you, we should go. We don't need to do this; we _shouldn't_ do this."

At that moment, the serving maid brought their drinks; two tall glasses of a yellow-brown frothy liquid. Felix downed his in a few gulps. Then pushed Isaac's toward him and motioned his fellow Earth Adept to sit down. "Bottom's up, pal!"

Tentatively Isaac sat back down. It was obvious Felix wasn't going to leave until he was completely oblivious of the world around him. The best Isaac could do was make sure they didn't get too drunk and try to get them home in one piece. Warily he sniffed the liquid, and promptly recoiled in horror. It smelled like sewer slime!

Felix, having just finished his second, was growing impatient, "Drink Isaac," he stressed, "Drink!"

"Felix…." Isaac whined nervously.

"Drink!" Felix commanded, ignoring his younger friend.

The rest of the bar had noticed Isaac's unwillingness. They crowded around him with florid face, bloodshot eyes, and wide grins with missing teeth, "Drink! Drink! Drink!" they began to chant.

Isaac realized he was going to have to do as the mob said, or possibly face their drunken fury.

With a tiny, frightened smile, he took a sip. God, it was disgusting! Still gagging from the hideous taste oppressing his taste buds, he took a long swift pull; nearly choking on the swill.

Felix led the crowd in a wild cheer. "Drinks for everyone on me!" he shouted.

His proclamation as met with hoots of approval. Except, of course, from Isaac. With a groan, he realized he would have to drink another glass of this crap. The only time in his young life he had ever drunk more than a glass had been at a Midwinter Party a few months earlier. There he had been plied generously with a red wine Ivan had managed to get from his former master Hammet's private store. However, there Isaac had been under the watchful eye of his mother Dora, who had forced him to stop after his third glass. Tonight was going to have a rather different ending.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Ara found himself in front of the mayor's grand two story house. Other than the inn, it was the largest building in the pathetic little township. It boasted blue bricks and fine bay windows in a land where wood was the cheapest building material and glass was reserved for the very rich and powerful.

The man paused. Rather than slam down the door and grab the boy, he would be forced to take a more subtle approach. However, teleporting somewhere he had never beenwould be tricky. One of his worst fears was teleporting and becoming stuck in a wall; a situation that was very troublesome to get out of. Unfortunately, it was also a risk he would have to take. The Wind Adept could already have pieced together his plan and warned the others.

A true Jupiter Adept, mused Ara, _now that would be something_. As if his thoughts had summoned it, a sudden, brief pain tore through his side, With a wince he grabbed the object that he knew to be the source. It was a small, smooth purple stone that hung on a leather cord around his neck. The innocuous looking rock was treated to a fierce scowl.

As helpful as the stone was, Ara wished there was some way Elayne could've stopped it from cursing him. The Jupiter Amethyst, it had been created by his wife and granted it's wearer control over the wind. Unfortunately, it also cut his Mercury powers in half and sent him increasingly frequent bursts of pain.

"All the more reason to get this done now..." he muttered to himself.

With a flash, Ara disappeared. To his immense relief, he found that he had safely made it inside. All he had do now was the find the room of the boy.

At this time, I should probably make it known that the mayor had a young son of the age of four. Like all four year olds, he was rather fond of the many toys his grandparents showered upon him. He was also very much disinclined to putting them away. And, other than a half-hearted attempt by Mia to clean some of them up, most of the toys still rested in various places around the house….Such as the top of the staircase.

Ara, it seemed, had teleported onto the second floor. Carefully he took a step forward, only to have his foot land directly on top of a wooden soldier. With a cry, he jumped backward. When he didn't land on solid ground as soon ashe should have, he realized something was wrong.

Wind milling his arms in a vain attempt to gain balance, the villain toppled. He rolled down the stairs with several large thumps; landing in a heap on the first floor. Biting down several choice words, he rose to his feet. Amazingly, the hew and cry had yet to be raised, but he knew it wouldn't take long for someone to investigate the source of the noise. An element of increasing urgency was added to his midnight mission.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Jenna was still awake. A dull, throbbing ache beat a slow rhythm in her head. Weird, half completed thoughts scattered like leaves in a whirlwind through her mind. The thoughts made no sense and were ill formed…..almost random seeming. What scared the girl was the sense of malice that pervaded them.

This headache started after I drank from the Hermes Water…she thought dully. Vaguely she recalled what the little boy, Sam, had said about his parents after the had drunk the Hermes Water?

"Well, I mean, it worked at first, but then they started acting funny and got sick again."

That was it. Was something wrong with the water? Had it been poisoned? If it had been poisoned, was she now infected? Jenna groaned and sat up, clutching her head. Something was definitely messing with her head….

CRASH!

A loud noise from downstairs pulled Jenna out of her thoughts. With a start, she leapt out of bed, "What the hell was that?"

Springing through the door Jenna peered down the hall. Dimly she could make out the shapes of Mia and Sheba looking tired and confused, "Any idea what happened?" she called.

Sheba answered with a wide yawn, "I think someone fell down the stairs."

Jenna frowned, "Must've been Felix. He's the only one who would be coming up this late at night." Now worried about her brother the girl snapped her fingers to create a small, hovering fire that flung the scene into a sharp relief. "C'mon, we'd better go check it out."

Her friends nodded and the Fire Adept led the way down the stairs. Surprisingly, there was no one at the bottom.

"That's odd…."muttered Mia, speaking for the first time and blinking her eyes owlishly.

The youngest girl shrugged, "Well, whoever it was, I'm guessing they're alright. Otherwise they'd still be here."

Jenna chewed her lip uncertainly, processing what Sheba had said. "I suppose…." she began slowly.

"Aigh!" a voice shouted.

"Ivan!" exclaimed Sheba. She sprinted past Jenna towards the second Wind Adept's room.

The two remaining females glanced at each other, then ran after their friend. "Sheba, wait up!" they yelled.

Jenna skidded to halt, bumping into Sheba, who had stopped dead in the hallway. The two of them were sent sprawling, leaving Mia to assess the situation.

Thankfully Jenna's light still hovered above their heads, and the Mercury Adept could clearly see what was happening. A tousled looking Ivan was crouching in a corner trying to fend off a short, blue haired man. Piers, Ivan's roommate, was also up and about. Warily he circled the stranger, trying to find a clear shot that wouldn't hit Ivan.

"Ara!" Sheba gasped from her vantage point beneath Jenna.

Now realizing that the man was the one who had attackedGaret and herearlier when she was unconscious, Jenna sprang to her feet. She took a fighting stance by Mia. "Hey you! What do you want with Ivan?"

The man spared her a passing glance. It wasn't much, but it was enough for Ivan to roll beneath his outstretched arm to a safer position.

Ara growled angrily and turned to face them with his full fury, then froze when he locked eyes with Jenna. A thin smile crossed his face and he lifted his hand. There was a small flash of purple, and the pain in Jenna's head tripled. With a strangled cry, she fell to her knees. A wave of blackness surged through her mind.

Then, she knew no more.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Garet heard several loud noises. Groaning, he pulled out of the comforting darkness of sleep. Right down the hall came several interesting sounds. _It's like a battle's going on_, he thought.

To himself, he muttered, "Better see what's up."

Still groaning, he pulled himself out of bed and lurched through the doorway. A scene of confusion met his sleep heavy eyes, and it took a moment for him to figure out what was happening.

There was fire, and screams, and several figures which he assumed to be his friends, "What in Weya….."

"Garet! Look out!" screeched a voice. There was a flash of blue, and he was knocked down just as a pillar of fire flashed overhead.

"Piers!" Garet yelped with shock when he found the Lemurian to suddenly be on top of him.

"What's happening?"

Too stressed to be embarrassed for the awkward position, Piers rolled off of him and fell into a crouch, "There's a man here, a Mercury Adept, he was trying to grab Ivan, but he woke up and started shouting. Then the girls came down and he did something to Jenna that made her act psycho."

"What the hell has Ara done to her?" Garet asked quietly. It was Jenna, he realized, who was creating the inferno that now blazed in the hallway.

"Garet, Piers!" a voice coughed nearby, "Are you two alright?"

"We're fine Mia," shouted Piers, "What about the others?"

There was a round of harsh coughing before Mia replied, "I can barely make them out. Oh no-"

"Oh no! Whaddya mean 'oh no'?" bellowed Garet.

There was no answer.

"I can't see a thing," grumbled Piers, "Douse!"

A cloud appeared overhead and sprayed water over the flames. For a moment they flickered mutinously. Then, thankfully, died.

"Oh no," breathed Piers, echoing Mia from earlier.

Ara had a hold of Ivan by the collar, a victorious smile stretched across his features. Jenna held Mia at bay. The healer was too good to attack her friend despite the fact Jenna seemed more than willing to kill her.

"Glacier!" Piers shouted. Blue flashed and a solid block of ice smashed into the two. They flew in separate directions, both smashing into the narrow walls of the hall. Neither seemed unduly hurt.

"Ivan!" shrieked Sheba, who had desperately been trying to get Ara off of him. She raced to the boy, and grabbed his shoulders, "You okay?"

"Just dandy…" he muttered fuzzily.

Meanwhile, Garet had taken advantage of Piers' attack to go after Jenna. Old friend or no, she was dangerous. Praying that Felix wouldn't kill him when he found out, Garet slammed the girl in the back of the head. She stumbled and fell, unconscious. Mia spared the Mars Adept a grateful look then dropped to her knees to examineJenna while Garet turned to face Ara.

"Where'd he go?" asked Garet, eyes wide.

"Ivan! Sheba!" roared Piers.

Garet twirled around. In the excitement of taking out Jenna, Ara had once again attacked Ivan.

With a shout, the man sprang forward, but Sheba had other ideas. She dropped to the ground and kicked his feet out from under him. The man fell like a stone and a sickening Crack! jarred across the hallway. Cursing, Ara clutched his wrist; broken from landing on it awkwardly.

Sheba lunged at him, pinning him down with her slight form.

Unfortunately, before Sheba could finish him, Ara's goodhand shot out and latched onto Ivan's ankle. Sheba let out a small cry and scrambled off Ara, clawing at his fingers, "Let go!"

Ara groaned, but managed to push Sheba to the side with his shoulder. He twisted his head around, and froze; slack jawed. Not too far in front of him was Mia, hovering nervously over Jenna. His eyes widened, it was the first time he had seen the young healer up close. Apparently, something about her was quite shocking.

Sheba gave a victorious cry, she had managed to free Ivan. Ara tore his gaze away from Mia. He let out a cry and grabbed the two Wind Adepts by the collar. Yelling something unintelligible, the trio disappeared; leaving three very frazzled adepts, and a still smoldering house.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N I could fit another section in here, but my beta reader says I should stop….. L So, I s'pose I'll listen to him. Well, that being said, what did you think? Reviews are always appreciated, and sorry for you who think Felix is OOC. Honestly though, I can very easily see the little punk acting this way.

BTW, I've been toying around with the idea of character death; just one main adept; towards the end. I could work it into the plot fairly easily, but I want to know how my reviewers would feel about it.

On to the reviewer notes!

Thank you to these wonderful people for reviewing chapter three:

Dracobolt (Glad you like the action scenes. Nehehe! Three reviews from you!)

Daidairo (Wow, long review. I'll try working on some of the stuff you mentioned. I'm loathe to have a Gary -Stu)

ShadeXH (You dare threaten me; Zaurak the Destroyer, Conqueror of Worlds! ……waves scythe menacingly….. But seriously, I'm not giving out the pairings. I enjoy being evil. …)

Kodoku (Yes, I seem to have a few mud shipping fans. Well, we'll see how things work out……smiles mysteriously…..)

P.S. Next update might take a bit. Definitely expect Kraden for possibly his only scene in the fic, and maybe Alex.

**__**

I DO NOT, NEVER HAVE, AND NEVER WILL OWN GOLDEN SUN!

Zaurak


	5. Downloading Memories

A/N: This one took me a little longer to update, and it's fairly short. It's not the greatest but I need it so I can push things along. That being said: R&R please!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Chapter 5:

Downloading Memories

Sheba fell onto the hard floor. Her head whipped back, slamming the base of her skull into the ground. Next to her fell Ivan, still dazed from being struck by Piers' glacier. On them, dropped the heavy weight of Ara. His knees slammed into Ivan and Sheba could feel the air whoosh out of her fellow Wind Adept's stomach.

With an angry yell, Sheba struck back instinctively. Her hand shot up and the heel of her palm smashed into the blue haired man's nose.

Ara screamed and jumped off of them. His good hand clutched at his nose which now streamed with red blood. Normally he would've healed himself, but Sheba had rocketed to her feet and was now baring down on him with the intensity and fury of a mother bear protecting her young. Snarling, he kicked the girl in the chest, sending her back into the ground to land atop Ivan.

The boy yelped as Sheba plummeted into him. His violet eyes rounded and he cursed soundly, something Sheba never expected to hear. However, she had little time to savor the phenomenon, as Ara was now stalking toward her, his hand clutched around a remarkably well crafted knife.

Sheba rolled off her friend and scrambled to her feet. Her hands curled around Ivan's collar and she jerked him upwards. "C'mon," she hissed, "Get up!"

The blonde complied, finding his balance he faced Ara. The two Jupiter Adepts exchanged looks of concern. At the moment the man was a very frightening sight. What with his disheveled blue hair, the crimson blood frothing from his nose, wrist twisting outward at an unnatural angle, and the firelight reflecting off his shining blade he could've easily passed for a bogie on All Hallow's Eve night.

"Ara!" cut in a voice like a hot knife through butter.

He froze and looked over his shoulder at a doorway. Sheba took advantage of his distraction to examine her surroundings. It seemed they had teleported into a good sized parlor room, oddly enough. A merry fire glowed cheerily in a marble fireplace, casting the scene into soft focus.

The person who had spoken was a woman of about the age of twenty five, and was now regarding Ara with a expression of shock and horror. "What do you think you're doing?" she demanded, "You're attacking children for Jupiter's sake!"

Staring out from beneath the angry woman's outstretched arm was a girl of ten or eleven. Like Sheba and Ivan's rescuer she had dark hair and eyes. With a look of curiosity she stared frankly at the two blondes. After what looked liked much inner debate, she spoke up in a piping voice, "These aren't children Elayne. They look like they're a good deal older than I am."

Elayne opened her mouth to protest, but the bloody Ara beat her to it. "I hate to say it, but your sister is right. These aren't mere children, they threaten the cause."

The girl smirked and assumed a smug expression. However, this was quickly wiped off her face. Her older sister narrowed her black eyes and gave Ara a death glare. With a growl she whirled around and pointed down the hallway, "Bed Isabella! Now! Master Ara and I have important things to discuss."

Isabella stood motionless for a second, looking upset. Then, with a pout, she turned on heel and marched away. Elayne watched her go, fuming slightly. Once she was sure her sister had made it to her bedroom, she faced the three Adepts arms crossed.

"You two," she nodded at Ivan and Sheba, "Sit. As for you," her eyes stared straight into Ara's own blue ones. "You- oh, you're hurt!"

Sheba blinked, a little thrown off by the woman's change in attitude. Ivan seemed to feel the same way as he spared his companion a quizzical look. Elayne rushed to Ara's side and picked up his arm gingerly. "Darn it Ara.…" she murmured softly.

The Mercury Adept withdrew his arm with a wince of pain. "It's fine Elayne," he retorted with a clipped voice, "I just need a chance to heal myself."

The woman watched with concern as Ara cast a Ply Well upon himself, fixing his broken wrist and bloodied nose. "No Ara," she informed him, "It's not fine, and you know it. I don't ask much about the work you do for the cause, but I'm your wife. I deserve to know why you're hurt and I deserve to know why you're attacking children, yes children, in my own house."

Wife? Sheba's pale brows shot into her hair. One normally didn't associate evil maniacs with being family men. This certainly was an interesting turn of events. And what was this about a 'cause?'

"I -uh…" Ara hesitated, avoiding his wife's steely eyed gaze. He swallowed and spoke up, "I'll explain later Elayne. It will all make sense in time. Just trust me. As for right now, I need to bring these two up to the Council Hall. Will you lend me some of your locks? They're," here he paused slightly, before continuing, "they're Adepts; Jupiter ones."

Elayne looked shocked for a moment, then she nodded uncertainly. "Alright Ara, I'll believe you…. Izzy!" she called sharply, "I know you're listening in, go fetch me two handcuffs."

From down the hall came a yelp of surprise, then what sounded like agreement. Elayne looked back at her husband warningly, "I will trust you this time Ara. However, if you harm these children or withhold the truth from me any more than you already have…" She let the threat stand unfinished; hovering in the air between the two.

A moment later the girl, Izzy showed up. In her hands she held what looked like shackles made from an odd, shiny material. Sheba grabbed Ivan's hand and directed a thought question at him , "_What do we do?" _

There was a tiny pause before Ivan answered, "_If we were going to escape, we should've made a run for it awhile ago. As it is, if we stay we may learn something important."_

Sheba considered this, then nodded. She pulled her hand out of Ivan's grasp and allowed herself to be locked up. As soon as she was shackled, an odd feeling hit her stomach. For a moment, she saw double before the world properly realigned herself. _What was that? _she wondered.

Then, it hit her. Her psynergy was gone; totally and completely disappeared. It was worse than when she had run out from overexerting herself. Even at times like that she could still feel the spark of her power deep in her core. Now there was nothing. _This must be what normal people feel like…_ she thought dazedly.

Seemingly, Ara, who had been the one to lock Sheba up, knew what the girl was thinking. He regarded his young captive with a malevolent grin, "You like these? It took Elayne forever to figure out how to neutralize psynergetic powers."

Sheba glared at the man, then growled a low insult. It only made Ara laugh as he picked up the chains and dragged the two Wind Adepts off.

Elayne watched her husband go with dark eyes. As soon as she was sure he was gone, she twirled around and ran down the hallway into a second room. Izzy trailing behind her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Now what?" Sheba asked crossly.

It was the morning after Ara had locked them up and taken them from his house. After a short march through darkened streets, he had brought them up crumbling steps into a large, drafty building. Several twists, turns, and more stairs had ensured before Ivan and Sheba had been thrown roughly into a small, windowless room whose floor was covered with what felt like damp straw. The door to the chamber was locked and adamantly refused to be pried open.

Ivan shrugged, despite the fact Sheba could barely make him out in the darkness of the tiny room. "Well, it isn't all bad. If we ever get out of these chains, I have the Teleport Lapis with me."

"You have the Teleport lapis?" asked Sheba, a little stunned.

"Yeah. Why's that so shocking?"

"Well it's just, if I had remembered you had it, I could've gone and given it to Mia. Then when she found Isaac and the others, they could've just teleported to the lighthouse or to the mayor's house and wouldn't have encountered Ara. We wouldn't be in this mess."

Ivan considered this, "Not necessarily. Ara seems pretty set on getting rid of us, I'm sure something else would've happened. Besides, if Garet hadn't run into him, I might not have had my vision and we would have no idea that there was any kind of threat."

"Ah," said Sheba. Then, "What did you see Ivan?"

He was silent for a moment, "I-I'm still not sure. Parts of it have already come true, like the part where Mia almost drowned, but the rest is still weird. I think, I think Ara might be planning on summoning something."

Sheba's eyes opened in surprise, "Summon? You mean like the way we summon Atalanta or something?"

Ivan hesitated, "Not quite."

The girl decided not press him. Instead, she stood up, pulling on the chain and dragging Ivan to his feet as well. "C'mon," she said, forcing cheer into her voice, "Let's see if we can get that door open."

"Alright…" replied Ivan skeptically, "but it doubt it'll work this time.

Sheba ignored him and moved to the door. She reached out a hand to grasp the handle. In the dim light, she could barely make it out. With a shriek she suddenly jumped back. It was _shaking._

"What's wrong?" asked Ivan as Sheba bumped into him.

"The knob," Sheba whispered, "it's moving."

"It's what?" Ivan pushed past her and bent down to examine the knob. Sure enough, it was moving. He straightened up and looked at Sheba, "Obviously someone's trying to get in."

The girl nodded and rapped sharply on the door. "Hello?" she called warily.

There was a small shriek on the other side of the door. For a moment the handle stopped its shaking, then it started up again with renewed vigor. "Hold on in there!" a high voice yelled back.

Ivan and Sheba both took a half step back. They were wise to do so, for not a moment later the door swung open. Standing in the doorway was a small figure clutching a lock-pick and unlit candle. The Wind Adepts stared at their would be benefactor. "Izzy?" said Sheba tentatively.

The figure gave a small start, but once it had settled down, a small nod answered Sheba. "Elayne sent me…." the little girl muttered.

Ivan caught Sheba's eye and raised a pale eyebrow. She shrugged in reply to his unspoken question. She had as much idea as to what was happening as he did.

"Elayne sent you?" Ivan finally asked skeptically.

Another nod, "I'll explain in a moment." Izzy stepped into the tiny room, closing the door behind her and shutting out the little light that had filtered through. With a few muttered words, the girl rifled through her pockets before producing a match and lighting the candle.

The small flame did little to alleviate the pressing darkness. But it supplied enough light for the three to see each other clearly.

"Alright," began Ivan, crossing his arms, "talk."

"I -uh," Izzy shifted from foot to foot and pulled on one of the two black braids that framed her round face.

"Well?" asked Sheba, unsure of whether to be amused or impatient.

"Elayne sent me," the dark girl repeated once more, "She, I don't think she trusts Ara anymore."

"Probably a good idea, that," muttered Sheba under her breath.

Ivan nudged her and sent a warning glare. Sheba assumed a look of innocence, and tuned back into what the younger girl was saying. "My sister figured out that you're two of the Heroes of Weyard." The Wind Adepts nodded, Elayne had figured right. Izzy took a deep breath and continued. "She knew that there would be no good reason for the Heroes of Weyard to try and destroy what they had just saved, so obviously Ara was lying when he said you two threatened the cause."

Ivan and Sheba exchanged glances once again. Again this 'cause' had been mentioned. Ivan decided to interrupt, "So, let me get this straight, your sister sent you to tell us all this? Why?"

Sheba smirked, "Brave woman, sending a child to do an adult's job."

No one heard her and Izzy answered Ivan's question, "My sister thought it would be better for me to go. There are places in the palace that only a child can get through and she knew I would have less of a chance of being missed as soon as Ara returned home from making his report."

"Hold it, we're in a palace? And who does Ara have to make a report to?" asked Sheba incredulously. She had figured they were in some ancient manor, but a palace?

Izzy nodded in answer to her first question, but ignored the second. Then snapped her fingers as she realized something. Reaching once more into her pocket, she pulled out a small key. With a huge smile, she waved the key in front of their faces. "This," she said triumphantly, "is the key to your shackles. Here you go."

The girl handed the key to Ivan who quickly unlocked the handcuffs on Sheba, then did the same for himself. Sheba rubbed her wrists gratefully. "Thanks," she muttered.

Their heroine gazed at them expectedly. "Well?" she asked impatiently.

"Well what?"

She sighed as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, "Elayne told me everything you need to know. She said you have a way of getting the information from me without having to wait for it to be all explained."

"Oh, right!" Sheba and Ivan exclaimed together. Now that their chains were off, the two were capable of using psynergy. Leaning forward, they both pressed slim fingers to the girl's forehead. "Mind read!" they commanded at once.

Confused thoughts and memories swirled through Sheba's mind; jumbling up together and forming incomprehensible ideas. Incomprehensible, that is, if you weren't a Jupiter Adept. Expertly Sheba picked through the many strands and layers of the girl's mind. Quickly she absorbed the specific images that Elayne had sent them, as well as anything else that seemed interesting. Only a second had passed when the two blondes were finished dissecting their savior's mind.

Izzy gave them a confused look. "That was it?" Like all non-Adepts who were subjected to Mind Read, she had no idea that basically every recent memory or thought of hers had just been memorized by two almost-complete strangers. "Shouldn't there be a flash of light or something like when Ara performs Glacier or Ply?"

Ivan flashed Izzy a smile. "A flash you mean like-" he grabbed Sheba's hand and wrapped his other around the Teleport Lapis, "This?"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

A/N Quick! What's an onomatopoeia for a flash of light?

Eh, screw it. Oh yes, I lied. Kraden wasn't in this one. Bet you're heartbroken, huh? Hell, no one was in here 'cept for a couple of scrawny Wind Adepts and a few OCs who will hopefully never appear again. (Except for Ara, damn him) Now, I swear, by all that I hold holy, Alex shall make my fanfic debut soon.

Reviews:

Dracobolt: My most steadfast reviewer, I fear I shall never make a chapter where I have made no typos. Alas. Yes, I know it's Weyard, my fingers just keep typing Weyward.

Kodoku: Soon enough an update for you:D

AGodofIrony: Your name takes too long to write. That's okay, I lurve you anyways sib.

Daidairo: Ah yes, about those stuck together words. I rewrote that part after my beta reader checked it, and considering it was one o'clock when I wrote it, well you get the idea. I'm glad Ara is no longer such a Gary Stu. Hopefully I can boot him out of the fic altogether. (I'm not too fond of OCs, especially my own)

L-Virus: My first non-mud shipping fan! Oh wait, make that second. (Bro doesn't like mud shippers either) Thanks for not pressuring me into doing a pair you like. Out of curiosity, what pairings would you like to see in my fic?

Sandstorm-shipping? Ah, okay. I was trying to think of something that combined earth and wind.

Luv ya all,

Zaurak


End file.
